List of episodes with DVD cuts
This is a list of episodes that have scenes or segments removed in the DVD releases. The First and Second Seasons * Big House Blues: In the original theatrical version of Big House Blues, there was a title screen saying "Ren Hoek & Stimpy in" at the beginning, but is missing on the DVD and many other copies of the episode. * Untamed World: A cut that might not count, but a small bit of animation got shaved off when Ren and Stimpy walk into the cave due to Spike TV fading out to commercials, this particular edit is corrected on the out of print Time-Life DVDs. * Ren's Toothache: The scene where Ren and Stimpy say goodnight to each other is cut out, and the episode starts at the scene where Ren is sleeping. The scene where Stimpy puts his spit in a jar and places it in a cupboard full of other jars is cut as well. The scene where Ren grinds his teeth out in his sleep is shortened, having Ren grind his teeth twice instead of four times. These scenes are still intact on the out of print Time-Life DVDs. * Haunted House: The entire scene with the Bloody Head Fairy is cut, as John K. was unhappy with it (see the Trivia section of the episode's page for more). * Big Baby Scam: The scene where Mr. Pipe drags Ren across his face is shortened, and the scene with Old Man Hunger whistling in the bathtub is cut entirely because John K was displeased with it. * Out West: The footage of Ewalt saying "Ya'll bring the kids now ya hear?" as well as a shot of Abner and Ewalt tying nooses around their necks are removed on most versions of the episode and is missing on the DVD. However, it did air uncut on TNN/Spike TV. * The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball: The scene with the assembly line is shortened, and the scene where production speeds up and Stimpy licks hair off his stomach is removed. * Son of Stimpy: The scene where Stimpy lies in bed is shortened, and the scene where Ren pushes a Christmas present towards a picture of Stimpy is cut entirely. Seasons Three and a Half-ish * Stimpy's Cartoon Show: The scenes where Ren claps dust of his hands, Stimpy clocking out when the sun comes up, Ren talking on the phone, and Ren and Stimpy editing the film using a bike pedal were cut after the first broadcast, and aren't present here. The Flod commercial is shortened to remove the bit where a boy takes a girl's Flod and claims it's his. * Jimminy Lummox: All pranks against Stimpy (Ren putting Nitro Glycerin on Stimpy's chair and Ren putting crabs in Stimpy's bathtub) are cut entirely. * Bass Masters: The scenes where Ren throws multiple things into the water (including a harpoon and a bear) is cut, as is the scene where Ren pours chum into the water and the fish drink it. * Ren's Retirement: Stimpy carrying his golf clubs across the course is cut. * Road Apples: The scene with the vulture is cut, as are the two shots of Mr. Pipe and Ren in screaming in the shower, and Mr. Pipe telling ghost stories, and Ren and Stimpy having to sleep with Wilbur Cobb. * Eat My Cookies: The "falling on rocks" scene is cut. * Ren's Bitter Half: The scene where Stimpy and Indifferent Ren discuss how mean Evil Ren is inside the TV set is cut. * Lair of the Lummox: The entire Colonel Backwash's Chicken In A Drawer commercial is cut due to using the Nick Master. The commercial was still present in the Spike TV broadcast. * House of Next Tuesday: The scene where a whale vomits plankton on Ren and Stimpy is cut. * A Friend in Your Face!: A few seconds of the Grand opening at the end is removed for unexplained reasons. * Prehistoric Stimpy: Stimpy impersonating Wilbur Cobb is cut, as well as a brief scene of the dinosaurs going swimming. * Farm Hands: Ren asking how he will eat without teeth is cut. * Magical Golden Singing Cheeses: The scene where Stimpy licks a frozen pole and the Man-Eating Village Idiot drives away with his car connected to the gas tank is cut. * A Hard Day's Luck: The brief secret club oath scene before the title card and entire test of generosity is cut. * I Love Chicken: The scene where Ren pushes away the corn bread and chicken giblets and footage of Stimpy waking up in the night to smell Ren cooking something is cut. * Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman: The brief scene where the kid begs Powdered Toast Man for help is cut. * It's a Dog's Life: The scene where Ren and Stimpy are being read to by the priest is shortened. * Egg Yölkeo: The opening pan towards Renwaldo's house is cut, as is the bacon and toast driving off with Egg Yolkeo and Ren rocking the refrigerator. Season Five and Some More of Four * Galoot Wranglers: A very brief shot of the Galoot's reacting to Stimpy's chicken car is cut. * Ren Needs Help!: Some footage of Ren in the trash compactor is trimmed, and the scene where the mental hospital carers tranquilize the moose and take Ren to the Shady Brain Farm is cut, as well some footage of Ren waiting for the doctor and the scene with the guard's baby. * Travelogue: The entire scene with Ol' Facefull is cut. * Feud for Sale: The scene where Ewalt gives the Announcer Salesman a large pile of money is cut, as is the scene where the Announcer Salesman gives the elephant money and the extended scene of the Announcer Salesman making Abner feel guilty in an attempt to get him to buy something, and a brief shot of the Announcer Salesman watching Abner and Ewalt end the feud is cut. * Bell Hops: The scene where Ren and Stimpy trash the hotel room is cut. * Who's Stupid Now?: The entire opening monologue is cut, and the scene where Ren complains about the milkshakes is cut. * Pen Pals: The clip of Ren asking the officer if he gives up after blowing up the prison and the officer holding up a white flag is cut. * Big Flakes: The scene where Ren eats calendar pages and shaving gel is cut. * Reverend Jack Cheese: The meat ceremony is mostly missing. * Sammy and Me: The scene where Ren complains about having to read the book to Stimpy is cut. * The Last Temptation: The scene where Stimpy prepares the oatmeal is shortened, and two shots of Ren mowing the lawn at night are removed, as is the entire swimming pool scene. Category:Lists Censored